


sweet escape

by wvlfqveen



Series: table for 8, motorcycle for 2 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Hair-pulling (slight), Light Smut, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Binary Malia, Praise Kink (blink and u missed it), Slightly Possessive! Scott, Werewolves, discussions of child abuse (y'all know isaac's past), everyone is Gay TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey works at an old diner, which means not much excitement.</p><p>Until he finds out it's a biker gang's favourite hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> damn ro, back at it again with another gay au
> 
> what's up y'all this is exactly what the tags and summary make it sound like but extra gay. i hope u enjoy it
> 
> i also plan to make it a series because i love this universe so far but i make no promises
> 
> leave feedback or kudos if u can xoxo
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR FIC NOW. THANK Y'ALL FOR GIVING MY WRITING A CHANCE LOVE U XOXO
> 
> also remembered to check out the link in my bio support ur local bi girl writers

“So, buddy,” Stiles said loudly as Isaac skated up to the partition to tell the chef his next order, “how you liking it so far?”

Isaac sent him a withering look, grabbing on to the counter to steady himself. “I’ve fallen on my ass twice. It’s been an hour.”

Stiles shrugged, and skated past him to deliver a tray of food to one of his tables. “You’ll get used to them,” he reassured, skating back to him “I did; most do. Except Kira, which is why she’s now permanently on kitchen duty."

“Screw you, Stiles,” Kira called out from inside the kitchen. Stiles grinned.

“How did they even keep you those first days?,” Isaac asked, smirking. “I would have fired you on the spot. I still remember you from lacrosse games, Stilinski.”

Stiles scowled. “I got better,” he said defensively. Isaac snorted, accepting the tray from a glaring Kira and skating slowly to his customers to deliver the food. He smiled politely and tried not to flinch as the man raised his arm to make space for the plates.

God. When would he stop being afraid?

This, the “Full Moon” diner, had been his escape route from his father. With no financial support to get into college, and definitely no emotional support, he had looked everywhere for a job, anything to help him escape home. Stiles, having already known about his dad (fucking cop’s son) had offered him first a place to stay, and then this job. Today was his first shift.

He had never dreamed of working in a diner on roller skates, or rooming with Stiles, but he hadn’t dreamed of much ever anyway.

“Shit,” Stiles swore lowly. Isaac skated to him and gave him a questioning look.

“What?,” Isaac asked. Stiles was frantically trying to fix his hair in the reflection of the ceiling corner mirror. A futile attempt; his hair was always a disaster.

“Remember that friend I told you about? Scott?”

“The one that moved away sophomore year? Before I transferred?”

“Yup,” Stiles confirmed, trying to straighten his polo.

“Yeah...why?”

“Well, we kept contact obviously because we’re best friends right and he kind of joined...this group after high school.”

“Group?”

“A biker group.”

Isaac’s eyebrows rose. “You mean a _gang_.”

Stiles scoffed. “They’re hardly a gang. They’re like...Robin Hoods on motorcycles.”

Isaac’s eyebrows did not lower.

“Anyway,” Stiles continued “there’s this...one guy in the group right?”

“Uh huh,” Isaac said, starting to grin. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

Stiles refused to meet his eyes, looking anywhere but him. “And they come in every afternoon and yeah they...they should be here soon.”

“Mhm,” Isaac hummed, giving the other guy a pointed look. Stiles scowled.

“Shut up,” he said, plastering a smile on his face to go back to one of his tables. He came back quickly (more quickly than Isaac could on these fucking shoes from hell) to get the check and skated back to take the money from the customers.

“So,” Isaac said as Stiles skated back to dump the money in the till “what does this guy look like?”

Stiles scowled but his face fell as they both heard the sound of motorcycles outside. “You’ll know soon enough. Oh and by the way, Malia is not a girl. Don’t call them ma’am; they’re very likely to punch you in the face. Oh and you’re serving them all today because they sit at your area. Have fun!,” he said, and skated as fast he could into the kitchen.

Oh great, he thought as the first members entered the diner; a person with a dark bob and intense eyebrows, and a huge guy with a shaved head arm in arm with a blonde person that looked ready to devour anyone in their path. They all wore black leather jackets with wolf patches on the back. Shocking.

They sat on the far corner of Isaac’s area, by the jukebox, as the rest of their group filed in. Isaac named them off in his head to combat his rising anxiety. Dimpled Snow White, Hot Redhead, Scary Scowl Guy, Way Too Young To Be In A Gang But Surprisingly Buff Kid (he was working on that one), and-

He was going to kill Stiles.

The last was most likely Scott; Isaac remembered Stiles describing him as an adorable guy with a slightly uneven jawline and floppy hair.

The jawline was still there obviously, and he could see where Stiles had gotten the “adorable” from as he smiled down at Hot Redhead, but his hair was cut short and Isaac stood blinking at his arms as he took his leather jacket off.

Oh, God.

He skated up to them slowly as they all sat down and almost fell when they all turned to stare at him.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat “good afternoon. Welcome to “Full Moon” diner. I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?”

The person with the intense eyebrows scowled at him. “Where’s Stiles?”

“Hiding in the kitchen,” Isaac replied truthfully.

“I’m not hiding,” Stiles said, popping up from behind the kitchen partition. “I’m talking to Kira about an order. Hey, buddy!,” he greeted, waving at the guy with uneven jawline.

The guy smiled. “Hey, bro.”

Stiles turned back to glare at Isaac. “Don’t spread lies about me to the customers, newbie.”

Isaac rolled his eyes and turned back to the table. “Anyways,” he said pointedly, smirking as the blonde laughed. “What can I get you?”

He jotted down their orders carefully, looking up when he realized someone was talking to him. “Pardon me?”

The blonde rolled their eyes but they were smiling. “What did your say your name was, sugar?”

Shit. He hadn’t. “I’m Isaac,” he said, smiling politely to cover his chagrin. The blonde grinned harder.

“I’m Erica,” she said. “This is Boyd,” she said, pointing at the hulking guy beside her, “the little one is Liam, the constipated-looking guy is Derek, that beside him is his cousin Malia, the hot redhead is Lydia and her girlfriend beside her is Allison. You already know Scott.”

Derek glared at her. “Thanks for the description.”

“You’re welcome, hon,” Erica said, sending him a kiss and a wink. She turned back to Isaac, who was steadily avoiding Scott’s gaze.

“So, new, huh?” Erica asked, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand. Isaac wondered why she was so curious. Maybe she was scared Isaac would snitch them out for their...activities? Although that made no sense because they hadn’t done anything wrong in the diner. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Uh, yup. Just started today.”

“Why is Kira on kitchen duty?” Malia asked, scowling in the direction of the kitchen. Isaac raised his eyebrows.

“Apparently she’s been banned from the front because of the skates,” Isaac explained.

Malia huffed but said nothing more. To his utter surprise, Isaac realized they were blushing.

_Ah._

“I’ll be right back,” he announced, and turned to skate to the kitchen partition. Something -maybe water on the floor, his rotten balance, his awful luck- made his left skate slip from under him and he tumbled back with a yelp, straight into-

Scott’s lap.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he said, trying to sit up, which only served to make him sit further into the other guy’s lap. His face felt like it was on fire. Scott blinked down at him. He was very warm, and smelled almost criminally good. Isaac got up as hastily as he could, steadying himself on the table. His blush worsened as he realized much of the group was laughing at him, save for Derek, Boyd and Liam.

“It’s alright,” Scott said, starting to smile slowly. “I didn’t mind.”

“I,” Isaac stuttered “I’m gonna go get those drinks,” he said finally, then skated to the partition, scowling at a cackling Stiles along the way. He leaned on the partition and took a deep breath. A distraction. He needed a distraction or he would die from embarrassment. He gave Kira the orders and ignored her questioning look.

“Hey Kira,” Isaac started while she making Malia’s strawberry milkshake with more precision than it probably required. He glanced back to the table, then gave a jolt of surprise as he locked eyes with Scott. Scott grinned and waved and Isaac turned back to Kira, blushing. Kira gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

“What’s with you and Malia?” Isaac asked, biting his cheek to stop himself from grinning when Kira went still, letting the whip cream dispenser down on the steel counter.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she lied horribly, putting the milkshake on the tray, the last (and best-looking, Isaac noted) to be added to the already heavy tray. Isaac looked at the monstrosity in horror for a moment, distracted, but then he looked back at Kira, grinning.

“Oh, come on,” Isaac urged. “You can tell me.”

Kira bit her lip, then glanced to the table, Isaac doing the same. Nobody was looking at them now; they were all talking among themselves.

All except Derek, who was following Stiles with his eyes as he flitted from table to table.

And the plot _thickens,_ Isaac thought.

“I like them,” Kira sighed, leaning her elbows on the counter. “But they don’t like me.”

Isaac looked at her incredulously. Her face was serious. “Wait,” he said, “you’re not kidding.”

Kira sent him a weird look.

“Oh come on. You haven’t realized they like you back?” Isaac asked, lowering his voice automatically.

Kira blinked at him. “What?”

He rolled his eyes and hauled the tray up, turning to skate back to the table. “Well do what you like with that information,” Isaac said over his shoulder, then skated away slowly.

He smiled apologetically as he drew closer to the table, heart beating faster as he locked eyes with Scott. “Sorry,” he began, as he started setting down the drinks “I’m not used to these, as you have probably already guessed.”

Scott smiled. “It’s fine.” He thanked him for his drink and took a sip from it. Isaac looked pointedly away, setting down Malia’s drink last.

“Kira spent a long time on that,” Isaac told them, smirking a bit. Malia blinked up at him with a clueless expression. Isaac sighed.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered. He turned to the table at large. Erica was smirking knowingly at him and Allison was smiling, looking amused.

He sighed. “So, you guys ready to order?”

* * *

“If you want a ride home I can stay until your shift is done,” Scott said later, coming up to the counter where Isaac and Stiles were arguing over which guy from table 3 was hotter. Isaac insisted the guy with the tattoos was hotter than the curly haired guy but Stiles was adamant about the curly-haired guy being hotter. Ridiculous.

Isaac blinked at him, distracted. Stiles clapped Scott on the shoulder.

“Thanks dude,” he said “but I gotta close tonight. You can take Isaac, though. You know where I live.”

“You want a ride?” Scott asked, smiling.

 _Hell yes_. “That would be great, thanks,” Isaac replied, blushing. “My shift is done in 10 minutes.”

Scott’s smile widened. “Cool,” he said simply, and started walking back to the table. The group was getting ready to leave.

“Wait, Scott!,” Stiles called out. Scott turned to look at them questioningly but came over easily as Stiles beckoned him forward.

“Who do you think is the hottest from table 3?”  Stiles whispered, putting an arm around Scott’s shoulders. Scott tilted his head in thought. Isaac refused to think of that as adorable.

Scott hummed. “This is a tough one,” he said “but I think I’m gonna go with the curly-haired guy.” He grinned, glanced at Isaac and then walked back to the table without a further comment.

Stiles looked at him pointedly. “You guessed it,” he started.

“Shut the fuck up,” he muttered, skating away to accept the money from table 5.

“I was right,” Stiles crowed  at his back. Isaac ignored him, something he had always been great at.

* * *

 

When he got out of the diner, Scott was already waiting for him by his bike, a huge black Harley Davidson with red details on the side. Isaac gulped in horror but approached him anyway.

Scott smiled gently. “You’ve never ridden before?”

Isaac shook his head, looking down at the bike.  Scott offered him a helmet and his leather jacket.

Isaac glanced at him. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. The leather jacket is more of a show for us anyway.” He climbed up on the bike easily and kicked down the pegs so Isaac could climb up after him. Isaac hesitated for a bit then put the leather jacket on. It smelled really good. He tried not to sniff. Scott was looking at him with a peculiar expression.

“What?,” he asked, putting the helmet on.

“My jacket looks good on you,” he said, grinning. He put both hands on the handlebars and started the bike. It roared to life, Isaac’s nerves coming back in full force.

“Put your foot on the peg and swing yourself over while holding onto my shoulders,” Scott instructed him loudly over the roar of the bike. Isaac did as he said, grabbing onto hard muscle and warm skin and setting himself down hesitantly. He slipped his arms around Scott’s waist and leaned to talk in his ear.

“Won’t you be cold without a jacket?”

“Keep your arms around me and I won’t be cold,” Scott said, grinning, then put his own helmet on and shut the visor. Isaac did the same, thankful for the cover as he started blushing again. It was becoming something of a habit.

The ride was quiet, Isaac too tired to muster up the energy to yell over the wind and the noise of the motorcycle. He leaned on Scott, watching the movement of his shoulder as he rode, and enjoying the feeling of his waist in his arms. He tried not to pay too much attention to the muscles under his palms. He honestly couldn’t handle it at the moment.

The bike came to a stop in front of his and Stiles’ building barely ten minutes later, surprising Isaac. He had nearly drifted off on Scott’s back. He sat up and took hold of Scott’s shoulder to get off the bike and took the helmet off. Scott followed him, shutting the bike off.

He took the leather jacket off almost reluctantly and handed it back to him; it was already starting to get hot. “Thanks again.”

“No problem,” Scott said, smiling. Isaac doubted he would have recognized any other expression on his face.

He opened his mouth to say goodnight but the words stuck in his throat. He didn’t want Scott to leave but the right words wouldn’t come.

“Can I walk you up?,” Scott asked, reading his mind. Isaac swallowed thickly and told himself Scott was just being nice.

“Sure, yeah, that would- that would be nice,” he said, and turned to walk up the steps quickly, holding the outer door open for Scott and unlocking the next one. He groaned as he looked at the elevator.

“What is it?,” Scott asked, coming up beside him. Isaac pointed at the paper stuck on the elevator door.

“Out of service,” Scott read. “Oh,” he said in understanding.

Isaac sighed then yawned. “Yeah. Just my luck, honestly.”

Scott frowned at the elevator door thoughtfully then smiled and turned to Isaac. “I can carry you up. You live on the fourth right? Piece of cake.”

“What? No, no, I can’t ask you to do that,” Isaac started, blushing at the thought.

“You didn’t ask,” Scott reminded him. “You look way too tired to climb the stairs without help at least, dude.”

Isaac combed a hand through his hair. “You’re not wrong,” he said, yawning again.

“Come on,” Scott urged, squatting in front of him. Isaac hesitated.

“Are you sure?,” he asked,grabbing hold of his shoulders. They flexed under him.

Scott grinned back at him in reassurance. Isaac jumped, feeling ridiculous, and Scott caught him, hauling his legs up tightly around his waist and setting off to the direction of the staircase. He opened the door, holding Isaac one handed, and started climbing.

“You’re so nice,” Isaac said, too honest in his tired state. They were halfway to his floor.

“Not what you expected from a biker?,” Scott asked teasingly.

Isaac snorted. “At first I thought Derek and Boyd looked the part more than you did but then I saw Derek make heart eyes at Stiles and I’m pretty sure Erica is more likely to kill me than Boyd, so, really I don’t know what to think now.”

Scott laughed. “You’re absolutely right,” he said, finally opening the door to the fourth floor. He took him to his door wordlessly.

“Stiles tell you?”

“Yes,” Scott confirmed, setting him down. Isaac’s thighs felt suddenly cold from where Scott had been gripping them.

“Thank you for taking me home,” Isaac said. He noticed they were standing pretty close, every fleck of colour in Scott’s eyes pretty much distinguishable.

Scott smiled gently. “No problem,” he said. Their voices were still hushed, inspired by the quiet of the hallway.

He opened his mouth to say something but Scott’s gaze stopped him. His heart beat faster.

“Isaac?,” Scott murmured, stepping impossibly closer. There was some height difference between them, but Isaac barely noticed, his eyes falling to Scott’s lips. He forced them back up again.

“Yeah?”

“Can I,” he licked his lips, drawing Isaac’s eyes there again “can I kiss you goodnight?”

He blinked at him. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He nodded.

Scott cradled his face in his hands for a moment, smiling gently, then leaned in. Isaac’s eyelids fluttered shut as Scott kissed him very softly, almost hesitant.

Isaac’s hands traveled up of their own accord, reaching up to grip the hair on the base of Scott’s head. He turned his head a bit to change the angle, taking a shaky breath through his mouth which prompted Scott to deepen the kiss, body pushing Isaac back unconsciously. Scott licked into his mouth just as Isaac’s back hit his door and he moaned, sound muffled by Scott’s mouth on his. He tasted like chocolate.

His breath hitched as Scott’s hand traveled down his body, settling on his hip inside his shirt. Scott broke away to kiss along his jawline then down his neck. Isaac leaned his head back on the door breathing hard, a choked moan escaping him at the feel of Scott’s teeth grazing his Adam’s apple.

“Fuck, Scott,” he breathed, moaning again as Scott tilted his head down and kissed him on the mouth, hard enough to bruise.

He broke away again, resting his forehead on Isaac’s. “Sorry,” he said, eyes closed. He was breathing hard, chest rising and falling obviously “this was supposed to be a goodnight kiss.”

“You absolutely do not have to apologize,” Isaac murmured. Scott hummed, nuzzling his face and then his neck. Isaac nearly giggled at the sensation.

“You kinda,” he breathed, landing an open-mouthed kiss on the crook of Isaac’s neck “made me lose control for a moment.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad; losing control,” Isaac joked, but it came out breathy as Scott’s mouth traveled up his neck and then up his jaw to his ear.

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Scott murmured. Isaac shivered, a new wave of desire hitting him and settling low in his belly.

Scott kissed him on the cheek and broke away fully, putting some distance between their bodies. Isaac nearly whined at the loss.

“Before I go, can I have your number?,” Scott asked. He threaded his fingers through Isaac’s and squeezed. Isaac squeezed and broke away to reach into his pocket. He handed his phone over wordlessly. He was pretty sure words would fail him again.

Scott added his number in Isaac’s contacts, then put the phone back in Isaac’s back pocket. Isaac arched closer, hand automatically going for the back of Scott’s neck.

“Could I also have a date?,” Scott breathed against his mouth. Isaac kissed him hard, unable to resist for a minute, then broke away enough to answer.

“I don’t work tomorrow,” he offered. Scott’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“Good. How does 8 sound?”

“Great. Where are we going?”

Scott grinned. Even inches away, it shined like the sun through the clouds.

“That’s a surprise, but bring a leather jacket with you.”

“I thought you liked me in your jacket,” Isaac teased, kissing across his cheek, to his jaw, and then down his neck. Scott moaned, making Isaac twitch in his pants. _Fuck._

“I’d like you in anything,” Scott said breathlessly. Isaac broke away, leaning his head back on the doorway.

“You can’t just say things like that,” he groaned. Scott started a hickey right under his Adam’s apple, body pushing impossibly closer. He felt him grin against his skin.

“Sorry,” he said, although he didn’t sound sorry at all. “You’re having a weird effect on me.”

“Sorry,” Isaac replied in turn, although he wasn’t sorry at all. His breath hitched ridiculously again as Scott deepened the hickey.

“It’s fine,” Scott said, breaking away to cradle his face in his palms. He smiled gently.

“I kinda have to go,” he said “but I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He leaned in and kissed him, much more gently than before, making Isaac’s already erratic heartbeat quicken.

He kissed him back and they broke away at the same time, breaths shaky. “Goodnight,” Isaac said.

“Goodnight,” Scott answered, breaking away from Isaac completely and heading back to the staircase. He walked backwards to smile at Isaac until he reached the door, then disappeared through it. It fell shut with a muffled, final sound.

Isaac shook his head to clear it slightly, then reached for his keys in his pocket to unlock the door with shaky fingers. He shut the door behind him and dumped his keys and wallet on the table, then headed straight for the shower.

The diner job had been the best decision of his _life_.

Roller skates from hell and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, I never officially asked you…” Scott started, pulling away slightly.
> 
> Isaac raised his eyebrows. “What?”
> 
> “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo lovelies! im so so sorry it took me this long to update this but my life is a mess right now and i barely have time to breathe, much less write. i hope u enjoyed this au as much as i did! im probably gonna write more set in this universe but enjoy these two adorable gays for now
> 
> OH also: there is some spanish in this bc i rly love the idea of scott speaking spanish (tyler posey is after all, half mexican). the thing is, i know absolutely no spanish so this is pure google translate. i tried to check but if u still see sth wrong dont hesitate to comment and let me know so i can fix it! thank u

The afternoon of the day after, Isaac practically ran down the stairs to get outside, the butterflies in his stomach urging him on. He had done nothing all day, alternating between staring at the wall blankly and watching TV, also blankly. Would Scott kiss him again? (his constellation of hickeys had been making it hard to function all morning) Where were they going? Was this a thing now? Would Scott kiss him again? Would Scott kis-

He skidded out of the staircase door and into the lobby, breathing hard. He paused for a minute to collect himself as best as he could, smoothing down any wrinkles on his shirt. He’d had no idea where they were going to dress accordingly, so he’d chosen that blue shirt Kira had gotten him last year as a birthday present (it brought out his eyes apparently) tight black jeans and his black leather jacket which he hadn’t worn in months. His hand tightened around it and he started walking again, nearly running back around when he saw Scott standing by his motorcycle through the glass window by the entrance.

“Cut the bullshit, Lahey,” he muttered to himself, then took a deep breath and opened the door, climbing down the steps swiftly. Scott grinned and pushed himself off the bike.

“Hey,” he greeted. “Nice shirt.”

Isaac shuffled his feet but grinned back. “Hi, thanks.” 

Scott stepped closer, still with that smile on his face, and tilted his head up. Isaac, understanding, met him halfway and kissed him softly.

They broke away and Scott grinned again. “Hi.”

Isaac laughed. “Hi.”

“Ready to go?,” Scott asked. Isaac put on his jacket and nodded. Scott handed him the extra helmet and gave him an obvious once-over. Then he shook his head and got on the bike. He kick-started it as Isaac climbed on.

“What?,” Isaac asked, leaning up to Scott’s ear. He wrapped his arms around his waist as Scott pulled out of the parking spot. 

“You look way too good in that, dude,” Scott admitted. Isaac couldn’t see his face, as he had put the visor down, but he could tell he was smiling.

“Thanks,  _ dude _ .”

“My guy,” Scott offered. Isaac laughed.

“My pal,” he countered.

“My bro,” Scott said.

“Bruh,” Isaac fired back. Scott’s laugh carried over the sound of the motorcycle as they sped off. Isaac grinned.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re having a picnic at like 8 at night,” Isaac said while they were climbing up a hill hand in hand, Scott carrying a basket in the other. An actual basket.

They were at the edges of the city, having stopped only to grab the stuff from Scott’s apartment. Isaac didn’t really know where they were but he didn’t care much. It was warm, only a slight breeze ruffling their hair, and there were barely any people around in the small park even though it wasn’t very dark yet. 

“What’s wrong with having a picnic at 8 at night?,” Scott asked, clutching his chest theatrically. Isaac rolled his eyes.

“It’s getting dark, first of all,” Isaac said. Scott stopped at the top of the hill to spread the blanket and dropped the basket and himself on top of it. Isaac followed, sitting down cross-legged.

“It had to be late. You’ll see why soon,” Scott promised. Isaac huffed and started to pull out their things from the basket (sandwiches, fruit, iced tea, water, and chips.)

“There’s a shake shack down the road, too, if this isn’t enough,” Scott reassured, misinterpreting Isaac’s brief silence. 

“You’re being so mysterious about this,” Isaac complained. Scott grinned.

“I just wanna surprise you,” he said. Isaac bit his lip, then leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“You’re way too cute you know that?,” Isaac asked.

“I like to be reminded from time to time,” Scott quipped. Isaac shook his head fondly. 

They ate some and then lied down, enjoying the breeze and the relative silence. Isaac ended up with his head on Scott’s belly, Scott’s fingers threading through his hair. He was singing softly.

“What are you singing?,” Isaac asked him, turning his head to the side to look up at him. 

“ _Laugh Till I Cry_ by The Front Bottoms,” Scott hummed. He had taken his jacket off, leaving him in a thin grey t-shirt. Isaac twisted and raised himself up a bit to look down at him.

“I didn’t even notice you had a tattoo,” he said, touching his left bicep, where two thick lines, one close on top of the other, circled it. Scott glanced at it, like he had forgotten it was there.

“Oh yeah, got it long ago. A little after I joined the...group,” Scott explained.

“When did you join the group?”

“When I was...around...17? I think. Yeah,” Scott said, looking lost in thought.

“Isn’t that a little young?,” Isaac asked carefully. He didn’t want to insult him or anything but he was pretty sure 17 wasn’t the right age to join a biker gang.

Scott smiled up at him like he was sharing a secret. “It’s...kind of complicated, but I’m okay, aren’t I?”

“I don’t know,” Isaac started, starting to smile, too, “you’re best friends with Stiles and you wanted to go on a date with me after I fell on you so really, there is some questionable stuff about you, Scott.”

Scott blinked up at him, seemingly stunned for a moment, then grinned and twisted. Suddenly, it was Scott looking down on Isaac, thighs on either side of his hips and arms above his head.

“That was very rude, Lahey,” he admonished, grinning down at him. Isaac glanced around but there was nobody else anywhere near them.

He clicked his tongue. “But did I lie, McCall?”

He screeched with laughter and surprise as Scott started tickling his sides furiously, laughing at his expression. He flailed, trying to get away, but Scott’s legs were like a metal vice around his hips. 

“Oh, my God,” he gasped, giggling, “stop, stop!”

“Only if you say please,” Scott said, not even slowing down.

“Fine, fine, please!” He gulped in a deep breath as Scott finally stopped, getting closer to Isaac’s face. 

“Good boy,” Scott said, grinning. Isaac’s breath hitched unexpectedly.

For God’s sake, Lahey, he thought. Now was not the time to discover you actually had  _ kinks _ .

Scott blinked down at him in confusion, tilting his head and everything. Then he climbed down from his hips and cuddled up to his side, their previous positions reversed. 

“Anything you wanna share?,” Scott asked. Isaac was going to die from embarrassment.

“Uh, not right now,” he said. Scott kissed his cheek.

“Anytime you want,” he said, trying to undoubtedly comfort him. 

“I  got a question of my own,” Isaac said, desperately changing the subject. Scott raised his eyebrows. “Not of that nature,” he reassured.

“Shoot,” Scott said, laying his head around the vicinity of his heart. 

“Stiles said your group is like….Robin Hoods on wheels,” Isaac started. Scott snorted and shook his head, no doubt at Stiles. “What did he mean? What do you do?”

Scott sighed. “I’m not supposed to say,” he said sadly, like the fact that he couldn’t share with Isaac pained him. “But Stiles was right.”

“Do you help the poor by robbing the rich?”

Scott snorted again. “No...we’re kind of like...vigilantes? I guess? I don’t know, I don’t really like that term; we do work with the law sometimes, but I guess you could call us that.”

Isaac raised his eyebrows. “You fight crime?”

“Yes, sort of.”

“That’s...isn’t that dangerous?”

Scott smiled, raising his head slightly to look down at him. “Aw, are you worried?,” he cooed. Isaac felt himself redden.

“No,” he lied. Scott’s grin widened. 

“Adorable,” he said, kissing his nose and settling down on his chest again. “Don’t worry,” he soothed “we can take care of ourselves.”

“Liam looks barely old enough to have graduated high school and from what I saw Lydia doesn’t really wear crime-fighting clothes.” Those heels she had been wearing when Isaac had seen her were definitely not suitable for any type of fighting. That skirt, too.

Scott raised himself up again and gave him a stern look. “Don’t let her hear you say that or she will kick your ass. She can handle herself; trust me. And Liam, well, you’re right. He’s going to graduate high school this year.”

“What?! Scott, why would you let him enter your group?”

“Relax,” Scott said, laying back down. “We don’t take him everywhere with us, and he’s still learning. Besides,” Isaac could see him smile even from this angle “he could probably bench-press you without breaking a sweat.”

Isaac scowled. “That’s besides the point,” he grumbled.

“It’s cute that you worry,” Scott said “but you don’t need to.”

He sighed. “Fine; I’ll take your word for it.”

Scott landed a short kiss on his stomach. “Good.”

He shot up suddenly. “Hey, it’s time! Look!” 

Isaac sat up quickly, trying to see what Scott was looking at and gasped. “Wow,” he breathed.

The sun was almost completely gone, painting the darkening sky in oranges and pinks and light blues. The city underneath them was getting dark, too, lights slowly starting to turn on, blinking up at them like the stars missing from the city skyline. 

“It’s beautiful,” Isaac said in a hushed whisper.

“I know,” Scott said, looking out at the city. His eyes, when Isaac glanced over, looked red in the light of the rapidly setting sun.

“How did you find this?,” Isaac asked. Scott finally looked at him. He looked very relaxed. 

“I used to come here when I was...dealing with stuff, after I moved away from Beacon Hills,” Scott explained. He didn’t look vulnerable or anything like that as he said it; Scott wore his heart on his sleeve at all times, and was proud of it, too. His eyes expressed nothing but trust in Isaac.

Isaac envied him at that moment.

“You found this, I found the diner,” Isaac said. Scott looked at him but said nothing, willing him to continue. 

Isaac took a deep breath  and let it out slowly, eyes going back to the colourful horizon. 

“My dad hit me all my life,” Isaac confessed. “This...was practically my emergency exit.”

He looked back at Scott after a quiet moment. To his surprise, Scott looked angry.

Isaac didn’t really know what to say so he said “I know; oldest sob story, right?”

“Isaac,” Scott said tightly “your life is not just a sob story.”

Isaac looked back at him. “I know, but if I don’t joke about it then who will? And what will stop me from crying, or hurting myself or worse?” He regretted the words the instant they were out his mouth. He had never said anything like that to anyone, not even the school social worker or Stiles. 

Scott looked shocked for a brief moment but then the anger came back, his jaw tightening. He scooted closer to Isaac and cradled his face in his palms. “He can never touch you again,” he said fiercely. “Because if he does, I will hurt him very very badly.”

Isaac looked at him, a small trickle of fear rolling down his spine at the look on Scott’s face. He had no doubt in his mind that Scott meant every word. 

“Would you kill him?,” Isaac asked, more curious than anything. He always felt detached from the conversation when it came to his father. 

A coping mechanism, his social worker had told him.

Scott looked at him frowning. “No,” he said, but didn’t sound too happy about it. “I don’t kill; none of us would. But I think I’d be tempted.”

Isaac kissed him square on the mouth. Scott blinked in surprise.

“I’ve only shared that story with three people before you; the school social worker, Stiles, and Kira,” Isaac told him, leaning into his palm. “Although Stiles kinda knew already.”

Scott looked at him, eyes soft. His thumb caressed his cheekbone. “I’m glad you trust me enough to share such a thing with me. Thank you.”

He turned to kiss Scott’s palm, then kissed him softly on the lips. Scott sighed sweetly into his mouth. Isaac never wanted to leave this park.

* * *

 

“You know what this reminds me of?”, Isaac asked later when they were packing up the few stuff that had survived their appetites. It was dark out, a few stars scattered here and there on the cloudless sky. 

“What?,” Scott said, grabbing his hand and starting back down the hill. Their hands swung back and forth as they descended. 

“Have you ever watched _sense8_?”

Scott grinned. “Yes. You mean that scene with Nomi and Amanita? At Nomi’s first Pride?”

Isaac grinned, delighted. “Yes! I love that show.”

“Me, too,” Scott said. “Who’s your favorite?”

Isaac clicked his tongue. “I hate that question. I can never choose, but….I guess I’m going to have to say……Riley. No, wait- Nomi. No, actually- you know what? I can’t. I can’t choose.”

Scott grinned. “I get it.”

“Who’s your favorite? Wait- let me guess……It’s either Will or Capheus.”

Scott laughed. “How did you guess? They’re my top 2.”

“You remind me of Capheus but I have feeling you have Will’s saviour complex,” Isaac explained. They stopped in front of the motorcycle, Isaac detaching from Scott to put his jacket on.

“Damn,” Scott muttered, putting his own jacket and helmet on. Isaac followed suit. “You didn’t have to drag me like that.”

Isaac snorted and climbed on the bike after Scott, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly as he started the bike.

“Wait,” Scott said, turning his head to look at him. “If our date reminded you of that scene, what does that make me? Nomi or Amanita?”

“Amanita,” Isaac said, without any hesitation. “I have the more tragic childhood, I think.”

“And you’re also brave, and beautiful, and smart,” Scott supplied. He still hadn’t started driving. “And a criminal, which I like.”

“Hey! Hacktivist,” Isaac corrected. Scott laughed.

“I would also burn down an entire building to save you,” Scott said, no laughter in his voice this time. Isaac’s stomach felt chock-full of butterflies.

He put his head on Scott’s shoulder. He couldn’t kiss him with this helmet on; a true tragedy. “I would, too,” he said quietly, then made himself sound more chipper to move on from the embarrassing outburst of emotion. 

“So, where are you taking me now?,” he asked. Scott started driving down the path and out on the road.

“Well, if you don’t feel like going home yet, I know a place. I used to go there with my mom when I was a kid.”

“The night is still young,” Isaac replied. Scott cheered loudly. All Isaac could do was smile inside the helmet and hope his heart wouldn’t burst from happiness.

* * *

About 10 or so minutes later, they came to a stop in front of…

Isaac laughed, pulling the helmet off. “A diner, really?”

Scott pulled his own helmet off and grinned at him, climbing off the bike. “I’ve always liked diners,” he explained. “One of my mom’s friends owns this one. We used to come here all the time when we’d come down from Beacon Hills to visit my mom’s parents. We kinda stopped coming when they died, though.”

Isaac looked up at the sign. It read “La Dulce Vida” in neon blue italics, with a cute neon sign of a milkshake beside it. 

The smell that hit him when they entered was amazing. The whole place was cute, in pink, red, blue and white colours, and with a distinctly “girly” feel about it. There was only a couple of customers still inside. A woman in her forties was behind the counter, wiping it down. She looked up as they approached the counter and grinned. 

“Scott McCall! Look at you, all grown up!,” she said, pulling Scott across the counter for a hug. She kissed both of his cheeks, then cradled his face in her hands. 

“ _Dios mío_ , how long has it been?”

“3-4 years?”

“Wow. How have you been, how’s your mom, and WHO is this cutie?”

Scott laughed. “Which one of those do you want me to answer first?”

She slapped him with the rag she was holding, rolling her eyes. “Don’t be a smart ass to your _Tía_.”

“I’ve been good,” Scott started, grinning. “Taking a year off before college. Mom is good, still working at the hospital. And this,” he said, putting an arm around his waist, “is Isaac. Isaac, meet _Tía_ Maria, the most beautiful woman in the world who coincidentally makes the best milkshakes in the world.”

“Indeed,” Maria said, smiling. She was a very striking woman, with intelligent dark eyes and beautiful, thick, curly hair as black as Scott’s that fell down to her elbows. “It’s nice to meet you, Isaac.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Isaac said, smiling shyly. The way Maria was surveying him was making him nervous. 

“So, I’m guessing you want one of my milkshakes. Cookies and cream?,” Maria asked Scott, smiling knowingly.

“Yes please,” Scott said “for both us.” He looked at Isaac questioningly. He nodded in agreement. 

“You want something to eat, too?”

“Oooh can I have curly fries?”

“ _Sí, mi corazón_ ,” she said. “What about you, darling?”

“Wanna share the fries?,” Scott asked. Isaac liked that idea.

“Sure,” he said. Maria grinned.

“Go sit and I’ll bring it to you.”

“ _Eres un ángel, Tía_ ,” Scott said, blowing her a kiss. Maria rolled her eyes. 

“Sweet talker,” she admonished lovingly. She shooed them away and set off to make the order.

They sat down in a booth, Scott smiling. 

“She’s not really my aunt, but she might as well be. She and her girlfriend are like family.”

“Girlfriend?,”Isaac asked, surprised.

“Yes, they opened this place together,” Scott said, grinning. They were holding hands now, Scott’s thumb caressing the back of his palm. 

“Yes,we did,” Maria said, coming to give them water. She set the glasses and the pitcher down and ruffled Scott’s hair. “It was Carolina’s idea, actually. She wanted a cute place where people like us, and not exactly like us, could be themselves. We get all sorts of people in here.”

“It’s lovely,” Isaac said truthfully. Maria smiled down at him, then ruffled his hair, too. Isaac blinked, astonished. Scott grinned at the look on his face.

“Where is she anyway?,” Scott asked.

“She’s on duty today. She’s a firefighter,” she explained to Isaac. 

“And she’s badass,” Scott added. Maria shook her head fondly. 

“I’ll be back with your milkshakes,” she promised, going into the kitchen again.

“I’m glad you like it,” Scott said. “This place means a lot to me.”

“Then it means a lot to me, too,” Isaac said. Scott smiled at him, then leaned across the table to kiss him softly. 

“You know, I never officially asked you…” Scott started, pulling away slightly.

Isaac raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Isaac rolled his eyes with a huff of laughter, then grabbed the front of Scott’s shirt and pulled him back in for a long, hard kiss.

They broke apart as Maria wolf-whistled. She set a huge glass of the cookies and cream milkshake Scott had ordered in the middle of the table. It had a cherry on top of the whipped cream, and two straws. 

“We ran out of glasses," she explained at Scott's questioning look. She was grinning so Isaac didn't really believe her. Then she looked down at him. "This one has plenty of passion under those innocent baby blues,” she observed, waggling her finger at Isaac. “Keep him,” she advised, then winked and went back for their fries. Isaac blushed. 

“Oh, I will,” Scott promised, smiling at him with a soft expression. Isaac’s blush deepened. 

“I swear, I will.”

* * *

“Thank you for tonight,” Isaac said later when they were parked in front of his building. “I had a lot of fun.”

Scott smiled. “Me too. Are you working tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Are you gonna be there?”

“Of course,” Scott said, stepping closer. He put his arms around Isaac’s waist. 

“It’s officially my favorite diner,” he said, grinning.

Isaac gasped mockingly, winding his arms around Scott’s neck. “What about Maria’s?”

Scott shrugged. “I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Isaac shook his head but he wasn’t that disappointed. Scott raised a hand to touch the hickeys on Isaac’s neck. Isaac blushed even though it had been Scott who had put them there anyway.

“I really like those,” Scott said, grinning. 

“I can’t exactly hide them so you already know Stiles is going to mock me endlessly tomorrow.”

Scott looked at him, a nearly predatory look in his eyes. “I don’t want you to hide them.”

Isaac blinked at him, suddenly finding it hard to swallow. His mouth was dry, too. He licked his lips. 

Scott followed the movement, then met his eyes again, raising a hand to move a stray curl out of Isaac’s eyes. He dragged his fingertips down his cheekbone, then caressed his bottom lip. Isaac’s mouth opened slightly of its own accord. 

“You gonna kiss me, or what?” Isaac said, unable to help himself. Scott groaned, throwing his head back. He looked back at Isaac, shaking his head.

“Can’t a guy be gentle in peace around here?”

Isaac snorted. “Nerd,” he said, and grabbed his face to pull him in for a kiss.

Scott kissed him back with equal vigor, pulling him impossibly closer by his waist. The world around them faded; it was only Scott’s arms around his waist, his lips on his, and Isaac’s hands on him (now in his hair) that mattered.

They broke away after a minute, or maybe an entire week. Months could have passed and Isaac wouldn’t have known the difference. 

He realized he was panting, mouth still inches away from Scott’s. “We’re in public,” Isaac reminded him. He should probably feel a little more anxious about that but it was getting increasingly difficult.

“So?," Scott muttered, starting a trail of kisses up and down his jawline.Isaac sighed, tilting his head to give him more access. 

“We should probably do this somewhere more” his breath hitched as he felt Scott mouth on his earlobe “private.”

“You sure?,” Scott asked, breaking away to look at him in the eye. “We can take it slow if you’d like. I know I got carried away a little but-”

“I’m fine. And yes, I’m sure. If you want that too, that is.”

Scott grinned, then planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I’d follow you anywhere.”

Isaac smiled. “Okay,” he said, and started pulling him inside his building. He pressed the elevator button (thank God they fixed that) and turned to Scott after a thought hit him. He bit his lip nervously.

“Listen, uh,” he stuttered “I like you, a lot. And I want you.”

Scott grinned. “Good.”

“But,” Isaac continued. “I don’t- I don’t wanna have sex tonight.”

“Hey,” Scott said, cradling his face. “We won’t do anything unless we both want it. Alright? We can take it as slow as you want.”

“Okay,” Isaac said, a little mollified. “It’s just that I-” he swallowed “I’ve never...I’ve never had sex before.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. The elevator dinged open and they got in, Scott pressing his floor button automatically. “You mean,” Scott said “you’ve never had _this_ type of sex before or at all?”

“At all,” Isaac clarified, unable to meet his eye now. “You’re my first everything. Except kissing actually. I had my first kiss in high school.”

Scott blinked at him for a moment, then smiled. “Hey, that’s not gonna be an issue in anything, alright? We’ll take it our own pace, and carefully, and we’re going to have fun, no matter what we end up doing in the future. Okay?”

Isaac nodded. The elevator door opened at his floor and he got out, getting to his door in long strides. He was hyper aware of Scott following him.

He felt ridiculous. He knew Scott would be great and so so nice, like he always was but...what if he changed his mind? What if Isaac’s inexperience turned him off? What were they even going to do right now? Isaac knew nothing but making out and even that paled in comparison to Scott’s skill. 

He unlocked the door and went to push the door open but Scott’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Where is Stiles tonight?,” he asked. 

“At Kira’s,” he said. 

“Good,” Scott said and let him push the door open. They got in, and Isaac barely had any time to close the door before Scott pushed him against it. 

He grinned slowly, his right hand on Isaac’s cheek and the other resting beside his head. They were so close Isaac could feel his chest moving with his breaths.

“Hi,” Scott said. Isaac smiled, mirroring his expression. 

“Hi,” he replied. Scott kissed from his temple, along his jaw and down to his neck slowly, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Isaac’s head hit the door.

“You remember that thing at the park?,” Scott asked against his skin. Isaac hummed, distracted.

“What?,” he asked. Scott raised his head to kiss him on the lips for a moment then broke away to make eye contact. 

“When I called you a “good boy”,” Scott reminded him. Isaac blinked.

“Oh. That,” he said, chagrin colouring his cheeks. 

“Is there anything else like that that I need to know?” 

Isaac shook his head. “I don’t think so? I mean...I’ve never really...thought about stuff like that.”

“What about stuff you don’t like?,” Scott asked, pulling him to the living room by the hand. They sat down on the couch, knees touching. 

“I don’t like getting my hair pulled,” Isaac said after a brief moment. It brought back bad memories. 

Scott nodded. “Anything else?”

He thought about it for a moment. “I don’t...think so.”

“Alright. If there’s anything you don’t feel comfortable doing, or don’t like, just tell me, okay?”

Isaac nodded, then climbed on his lap. He briefly glimpsed Scott’s surprised look before he was kissing him hard, tongue tracing his bottom lip and then inside Scott’s mouth. Everything felt hot and wet. Scott’s hands traveled from his waist to his ass and squeezed.

He moaned in his mouth and Scott kissed him harder in response, moaning slightly, too. 

“Take your shirt off,” Isaac said, breaking away from his mouth. Scott chased it for a moment, then backed away to do as he said, pulling his shirt off in one swift movement. Isaac eyed him, desire pooling low in his belly. 

He traced a hand over his chest, then down to his abs from where a trail of hair led down into his jeans. Scott’s chest was heaving slightly. He shivered when Isaac passed his hand over his nipples.

“Like what you see?,”  Scott asked, obviously trying to joke and get on even ground again, but it came out breathless. Isaac grinned, feeling weirdly confident.

He kissed him in response, bending slightly to reach his neck, realizing that their height difference wasn’t helping them. He pulled away and got up, pulling a protesting Scott by the hand. “Bed,” he explained, and led the way. Scott stopped complaining. 

They entered his room and Isaac shut the door behind him before lying down on the bed and pulling Scott on top of him. He settled between his legs and then they were kissing hungrily again, Scott’s hands tight around his hips. 

“Your turn?,” he asked, tugging on the ends of his shirt. Isaac obliged to the silent request, feeling slightly self-conscious with his thin, pale limbs in front of Scott’s muscular and tanned torso.

But it didn’t matter. Scott looked down at him, hunger clear in his gaze, and then kissed from his neck down to his chest. Isaac gasped as he licked and then sucked on both of his nipples. 

Scott moved up to kiss him and Isaac suddenly became very aware of something.

They were both very, very  _ hard. _

He suddenly found breathing a difficult task at the thought of what lay ahead. He caressed Scott’s back, then let his hand travel down to his ass to pull him closer. 

They both moaned as they met, hips automatically moving slightly for friction.

“God,” Scott moaned, bending his head to create, no doubt, another massive hickey, “you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Hope not,” Isaac said breathlessly, throwing his head back as Scott kissed down his torso then back up again to his lips. "I kinda wanna keep you around for a while."

“That’s good to know,” Scott joked, grinning cheekily as his hand found its way on Isaac’s crotch. Isaac arched a bit, whining. 

“Scott,” he moaned “Scott, please.”

“I know, baby,” Scott said, kissing down his torso for a different purpose this time. “I know. I got you.”

“I know,” Isaac echoed. He curled his hand in Scott’s hair and tugged softly, enjoying the sound Scott made. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am........so sorry for that ending but i cannot handle an attempt at full on m/m smut at this moment in time. thank u for ur understanding xoxo


End file.
